Hunger Games One Shots
by Lizzie's-Linkz
Summary: A bunch of hunger games one shots. Each chapter is a different one-shot (If I do this correctly)
1. Chapter 1

The Terrible Cooking Mishap courtesy of the 74th hunger games tributes.

"Grrr.. I've had it, you're all eating string cheese for dinner tonight!" Clove yelled out the kitchen door to the other tributes in the large living room. Somehow all 23 of them squeezed, pushed, and piled onto the beige couch to watch the flat screen T.V. in the large cabin house the Capitol provided (and forced) them to use.

She stomped back over to wear the counter used to be. Now there was flour and dough everywhere, a few splattered eggs here and there just to top it off. She was sure the egg stained apron she was wearing was ruined forever and the white hat Marvel dared her to wear was slumped looking sad on top of her head. She was supposed to be making dinner for herself and the rest of the tributes but she was easily getting frustrated.

Apparently the games were boring (Bull shit how could people not find that interesting!?) and so they wanted some reality T.V. instead. Little Capitol bi-

"Err.. Clove?" Came a low but soft voice from the door. I knew it wasn't Cato, just by how loudly he walked you could tell it was Peeta.

"What do you want Peeta?" She growled slapping the doe around on the counter. She didn't need this right now. His annoying.. annoyingness!

"Calm down" He said softly. She snapped her head around to look at him, she could feel her fists clenching into the dough. Apparently he could see this and slowly moved towards her, gently pushing down her fists and making her release the dough.

"What do you waannttttt!" Clove whined now acting like a six year old. Her hat had fallen off and now she just wore a messy bun.

"I think you need a little help" He said to her making his way towards the other side of the counter. Clove scowled at him.

"I don't need _help._" She hissed at him. Peeta raised a eyebrow but didn't say anything instead he just started to clean up some of the flour and egg. Clove watched him skeptically the whole time.

"Yeah, well I don't want to eat string cheese tonight so..." He retorted.

Why would this boy from district 12 be helping her? Sure he was nice and probably wanted to eat soon but.. it was just strange. They never got help back in district two, either you could fend for yourself or you die. Simple.

"Okay, now that this looks a bit more orderly first we need to make the dough." He said rounding the corner and back to his original spot across from her. She rolled her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." She huffed.

Peeta showed her how to make dough, what to put in and how much and so forth until they started kneading the dough. "What are we making?" She asked as he handed her a rolling pin.

"Pizza" Peeta said. Clove raised a eyebrow at him.

"Pizza?" The words sound foreign on her lips. Sure she knew what it was and had it in the first few days on this (hopefully) temporary living arrangement but she didn't get a few things, 1. How did Peeta know how to make it coming from twelve 2. Why pizza?

Peeta seemed oblivious to this though, as he kept rolling down the doe. Suddenly Katpi- Katniss came in.

Peeta looked up at her and gave a questioning look before going back to work.

"Thought you killed em'." She said quietly leaning against the side of the counter, in between us two.

"Not yet" Clove said dangerously low. She shrugged it off like nothing though, which just made Clove even madder. She kept on rolling this whole time.

"Slow down, you're not beating it!" Peeta said coming over to her. He took away her rolling pin. "How about I do this and you put them in the oven, kay?" He asked. I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway. "Katniss how about you help, instead of just stand there like a brick, you're in charge of making and kneading dough. I'll roll and put the stuff on and Clove can put em' in the oven and take em' out." Katniss gave him a look but complied to his orders, as did I.

Soon we all three got in a rhythm. Dough, knead, roll, sauce and cheese, then oven. Over and over again until, of course, Cato came in.

"And what about-" Clove was turning her head to look at Katniss and Peeta, she was carrying one of the pizzas to the oven but it never got there. Thump. It was over. By the time Peeta and Katniss looked over Clove's head was covered by doe and the sauce and cheese drenched her hair. Katniss bit back a laugh, as did Peeta.

"Clove! Sorry, sorry. Errr" Cato was apologizing over and over but Clove dropped her tray (there wasn't pizza on it anyway) and stood there a second.

"dkfrksdukjsdnskdchjahjtgho" She said muffled by the pizza dough. Cato carefully peeled up the dough so he could see her face.

"Huh?" He asked.

"RUN!" She hissed. Cato was out of there in a second, the dough slapped back down on Clove's face but she tore it off and started sprinting after her district partner.

"Clove please!" You could hear his ragged breath begging for mercy.

"At least she didn't grab a knife" Katniss said to Peeta but seconds later Cato ran in then out the other door, Clove following close behind him with a scowl. She screeched to a stop on her heels and opened a drawer revealing silver wear, quickly she grabbed the scariest looking knife she could find and ran after Cato.

"Well he's a goner" Peeta said casually, making Katniss smile.

Marvel and Glimmer decided to enter just that moment. "Hey what up with district two? We were nearly tompled over by Cato then Clove"

"Cato made Clove spill a raw pizza on herself!" Katniss chirped.

"It was hilarious!" Peeta added shyly.

"Well Cato better be happy she didn't have a knife with her." Willow, the district four girl, said.

"Yeah, um about that-" Katniss was going to explain but Cato interrupted her.

"MOOOOVVEE!" He said pushing his way through acting like a three year old trying to get somewhere before their parents got them and tickle attacked them. He burst through just in time, Clove came running in with a look of determination.

"Where'd he go?" She growled looking around wearily. The two careers from one and the star crossed lovers from twelve pointed in the direction Cato went. By now more people were filing into the kitchen, watching the scene unfold.

Clove chased after her district partner without a moment to spare, holding her knife carefully.

"SHE HAS A KNIFE!" Marvel, Willow, and Glimmer said in unison all generally worried about the safety of their pack leader. Katniss shrugged playing it off with 'I didn't see it, I donno' thing.

Now all the tributes, all 22 of them, were in the large kitchen. There were people laughing and people worried but soon they started small talk. Suddenly everyone fell silent.

Cato came in and it was like the walk of shame. Two black eyes were already forming and he had several cuts across his arms. Clove walked in, arms crossed with a smug smile on her face, still holding her knife.

"You really had to give him two black eyes?" Glimmer questioned looking queasily at Cato.

"Na, only one. He ran into the wall for the second one." Clove said smugly, leaning against the door frame. Cato scowled back at her and everyone else burst out in laughter. "You're probably the only one who could run into a wall and get a black eye" Clove said to him. Cato turned red in the cheeks and looked at Glimmer and Marvel.

"Go on, Cato. There gonna see it anyway." Clove smirked. He shot her look but turned back to the district one tributes. They both raised an eyebrow at him, the other tributes also waited for him to answer, their curiosity effectively captured.

"Uhhh, yeah." He looked at the floor. "By the way you guys will need a new wall, I sorta ran through it." He said skittishly.

Both district ones mouths dropped open.

~End of one shot~

**_How was it? I would love to know since I'm just a newbie. Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews so far. I fixed a few flaws in this because it was bothering the crap out of me. Lol Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!_**


	2. Please STOP SINGING!

Please… STOP SINGING!

I do not own any of the following songs or Hunger Games: Wrecking Ball – Miley Cyrus Boyfriend – ReaLynn Heart Attack – Demi Lovato Red – Taylor Swift A Thousand Miles – Vannessa Carlton The General - Disbatch

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" Cato sang (more like screamed). Clove and Katniss covered their ears, the guys had been doing this all week. Finding the most obnoxious song (most of the time they were good songs until they sang them…)

"LETS BE HONEST WE DON'T GOT A LOT IN COMMEN WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO IT" Peeta began Boyfriend by ReaLynn.

"You're giving me a heart attack." Clove grimaced, her hands still cupping her ears, elbows on the table.

"Never put my love out on the line" Peeta sang.

"Never said yes to the right… girl?" Marvel questioned.

"Never had trouble getting what I want" Cato smirked wiggling his eyebrows, as the girls glared at him.

"But when it comes to you I'm never good enough!" Glimmer said falling over the table towards the boys. Cato jumped back but kept singing.

"When I don't care, I can play em' like a Barbie doll" Marvel said from the other side of the room now.

"Won't wash my hair" Peeta kept going.

"You don't do that now" Katniss said looking at him.

"And make em' bounce like a basket ball" Cato continued bouncing a basket ball.

"Where'd you even get that?" Clove hissed.

"But you make me wanna act like a girl paint my nails and where high heels" Glimmer sang, getting off the table. Cato gave a worried look. "Yes, you"

"Make me so nervous" Cato said before she could, jumping away.

"And I just can't hold your hand!" Peeta said looking at Katniss, though she refused to look back at him. Clove scooted out of her chair, now deciding it was a good time to leave.

"Lovin' her was like driving a new Mazarati down a dead end street" Cato caught up with Clove quickly. She scowled at him, but her cheeks did turn a different shade of pink as she tried to leave the room. Katniss quickly was beside her ready to flee.

"Faster than the wind, passionate a sin" The boys followed the girls quicker paces. "Ending so suddenly" They slammed the door in their faces. The boys ran across the room to see who could get to the other door quicker.

"Nanananana na ddna nw nw nah nah nah doodoo doo doo" Peeta started.

"Makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm homebound" The three of them came in a line. Cato first snapping bent over like in some musical, while Peeta followed him one hand on Cato's shoulder the other snapping, and Marvel after him in the same position, shoulder snap.

"Starin' blankly head, just makin' my way, makin' a wayyy" Marvel sang as the three stopped in line abruptly.

"Through the croowwdd!" Glimmer said. Danannan na, the music played in their heads as the boys somewhat of a triangle and moved their hands rhythm-like to the beat of the song.

"And I need you" Cato sang looking straight at his district partner who was either red from anger or embarrassment. Again their hands moved to the beat.

"And I miss you" Marvel sang, looking at the girl from district one. One last beat dance.

"And now I wonder…" Peeta trailed off.

They followed them through the house that whole day like this.

"Please stop singing!" All three girls, yes Glimmer now joined them, said.

"I have seen the others and I have discovered!" They three boys sang in unison.

"That my voice hurts" Cato said rubbing his throat.

"That I could use some water" Marvel said looking tired.

"That we really shouldn't do that again." Peeta said. The other boys looked at him and nodded. Clove face palmed at this, while Katniss was more relieved than ever. Glimmer… well… WHERE'D GLIMMER GO?

"Oh we forgot One Direction!" Peeta said sadly.

"Oh darn!" Katniss and Clove said snapping there fingers with a fake disappointing look on there faces, it look they rehearsed it.

~One shot ended~

**_Here's the second chapter! Hope you guys liked it. I just wrote it up real quick because I was bored. Haha, I don't think it's very funny but I hope you guys like it! Thank you for reading and don't forget, I love reviews!_**


	3. Holiday Madness

****Holiday Madness

**_Sadly, I must say, I do not own the Hunger Games. _**

"Five.. four.. three..two..one!" Clove smiled as the last word slipped out of her mouth. She bent backwards over the back to the couch, her head by Cato's stomach who was currently sleeping. She smirked flipping over, her knees landing on his stomach.

"Ow!" He said popping back to life and sitting up straight, throwing Clove to the other side of the couch. She was in too much of a giggling fit to notice. "What was that for?" He growled.

"Nothin'" Clove smirked shrugging.

"I should really invest in new friends" Cato mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Please, Cato, you have no friends" Clove retorted.

"Please you have no friends" Cato mimicked.

"Please you have no friends!"

"Please you have no friends!"

"Please you have no friends!"

They went on like this until Marvel walked in.

"You two are so loud!" He complained falling onto the couch beside Clove.

"It's officially Christmas!" Clove bounced in her seat happily. Marvel raised his eyebrows, then rubbed his eyes, then repeated the process at least three times.

"Is Clove… happy?" Marvel teased. Clove punched him playfully as Cato respond.

"She always is happy when gifts are involved" Cato smirked.

"Your gift" Clove said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at the blonde to her right. "Is gonna be a punch in the face if you don't shut up!" She growled getting all up in his face; Marvel carefully pulled her back down to the couch. Cato backed back into the couch. "Now come on!" Clove said back to her happy state of mind. "I want presents!" She said pulling the boys up by their wrists.

"Oh shit" Both Cato and Marvel said in unison. Clove stopped abruptly and turned around not letting go of the boys wrists so now her arms were criss-crossed as she latched on to them.

"Oh shit what boys?!" Clove growled, dangerously low. Her grip on their wrists tightened.

"Nothing we just need to go shopping" Marvel said coolly.

"At.." Clove looked at the digital clock on the counter. "12:59 AM?" She asked skeptically.

"By 1:00 we could be out the door with money and on our way to buy even MORE presents for you?" Marvel said shrugging, trying to lift his arms up in a what can you do move but Clove slightly restrained that. "Cato a little help here" He said elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"I think if I talk, I'll make it worse" Cato said leaning back and covering his mouth as if it would help Clove not to hear this. Marvel glared at him.

"Idiot" Clove remarked, earning a stern glare from Cato. She let go of there wrists and pushed them forwards opening the door to the outside world then pushing them out the door.

"Clove were in our pajama's!" Marvel said turning back around to walk inside but Clove slammed the door in there face's.

"Clove!" Cato whined. She gave them a bitter sweet smile through the window before pulling the curtain down.

"Well, someone's in a pissy mood" Katniss smirked, leaning against the wall by the entrance through the hallway Marvel came out of.

"Someone's in a pissy mood" Clove mocked making her way up the short two steps and passing Katniss then turning right past the dining table and into the kitchen.

"I don't do that." Katniss said following closely behind her. Clove looked over at the other brunette quickly as she opened the fridge bending down to look in, covering her face.

"Do what?" Clove asked monotone.

"That whole, copy cat imataty thingy you and Cato do." Katniss replied once again leaning against the doorway.

"I do not do that with Cato" Clove retorted.

"Do too"

"Do not!" Clove popped up from behind the fridge door.

"Do too- hey!" Katniss says as she just realizes what happened.

"Ha ha. I got you to do it" Clove smirked playfully like an accomplished six year old, as she looked back in the fridge. Clove: 1 Katniss: 0

"What ya lookin' for?" Katniss asked.

"Well, you know how Peeta made that cake the other day?" Clove asked and Katniss nodded. "Well Cato hid my piece from me and I want it"

"Don't you think he hid it for a reason?" Katniss asked. Clove shrugged and shut the fridge, giving up on her cake dream. A smirk was on her face and frankly, it scared the crap out of Katniss. "Clooovvveee?" Katniss drew out slowly and carefully.

"I have an idea of payback for the boys for not buying m- I mean us, presents." She smirked.

**_Alrighty, I'm tired and making it a two-shot. Don't hate me too much, I will be back. Reviews? Anyone? Anyone? Huh? Huh? Okay I'll stop…_**


	4. Part Two of Holiday Madness

**_Part two! You guys excited? If not then just leave now… NO, I'm only kidding with you. Now I will be done with my boring Authors Note (If any of you guys read it lol) and get on with the two shot but before…CAKE! Okay done, done. _**

"Do you really think buying Clove knives was a smart idea?" Marvel asks looking at the red striped bag in Cato's hand. He shrugs.

"Well, really, it depends on what mood she is in when we get back." Cato points out.

"Hmmm, good point." Marvel Replies. "You think we bought the right things for everyone?" Cato smirks.

"Fireworks for fire girl, my weirdest cook for lover boy, Fish scented candles for the four tributes…" He lists some of the items they bought, most of them (if you couldn't tell) being things to prank or make fun of them that the two careers thought hilarious. Marvel cracks a smile at this, then glares at Cato.

"I meant more specifically _my _district partner." He snapped.

"Why? Afraid your girlfriend won't be satisfied?" Cato smirks evilly. Marvel elbows him in the ribcage.

"She's not my-"

"But you wish she was."

"That's-"

"A very valid reason, thank you Cato. Stole the words right out of your mouth didn't I?" Cato said to a fuming Marvel. "Oh shit the cake!" Cato says starting to run, slightly fumbling with all the bags in his hands.

"Cake?" Marvel thinks a moment. "The cake!"

"She's gonna go freakin' nuts!" Cato screams running through the mall trying to get to the car.

**_~Line Break~_**

"I.. can't. believe.. we.. ran.. all.. the..way..here!" Marvel says through ragged breaths. He lays on the couch, the first thing he did when they got in there was plop down on it.

"Did you see the house?" Cato asked, he caught his breath quicker. "They did some decorating."

"Some? I've never seen a house look so gold, blue, red, and green." Marvel says. "I swear menorahs and reefs are _everywhere!_" Cato snorts at this.

"Even in one?" He asks.

"Even. In. One." Marvel says as overdramatically as he can.

"I'm going to_ KILL_ you!" Willow screams as she walks in, dagger in one hand spear in the other. Marvel and Cato look at each other alarmed. "Yes, you two!" She screams running at them. Both boys jump up from the couch, Cato goes out the front door while Marvel jumps up to the dining room, ignoring the two stairs and retreats to the kitchen.

**_~Marvel's P.O.V~_**

I run into the kitchen, fleeing from a angry Willow. *What is up with all the girls today?* My thoughts never really get farther than that though because I slip on the floor. *Am I really that clumsy?* I look around confused, my arms are wet. I look to the floor and it's shiny. I carefully touch the floor and sure enough it's Crisco.

"Oh shit" I say. Cato and I are screwed.

"Yeah, you both are." Comes a voice from behind me, I must've said that aloud. I look behind me and see Foxy. Sure she isn't very scary but she is smart which makes her scary. I manage to get on my hands and knees and start to try to crawl but I stay in place no matter how much I try.

"You look like Scooby doo" She laughs at me, I turn to glare at her but I slip and fall on my face which puts her in hysterics.

"Foxy!" Another voice yells from the other side of the room where Foxy is. She jumps right up from her spot and expertly dodges the Crisco… and me. She looks back at me with a sickeningly sweet smile and runs out the back door. I follow her example and head out the back door to follow her.

The second I am out there I am pelted with dodge balls.

"Ow. Ow. OWW!" I say as every ball we own hits me. I see Glimmer, Katniss, and Foxy throwing them. Damn them for having good aim. Katniss runs away, but not before giving Foxy and Glimmer rope. I feel my eyes widen and I try to run away but it's too late, there too fast.

"Haha!" Glimmer laughs evilly. Foxy only smirks back at her as they wrap me up like a present. "OOOOHH wait!" Glimmer says as Foxy holds me still. She runs away for a second then comes back with a large bedazzled pink bow and plops it on top of my head. "We were gonna give it to you for a present but we got you something else." Glimmer explains.

"Thanks, I was so looking forward to it." I sigh but then Foxy stuffs a pink ribbon in my mouth so I can't say anything else. I wonder what they did or are doing to Cato…

**_~Cato's P.O.V~_**

I run out the door, sure she isn't nearly as scary as Clove but still… Something (or someone) reaches out and grabs my leg and I face plant on the cement walk way.

"Okay, ow" I say turning so I lean on one arm while I rub my head with the other. "What was.." I stop and listen. I hear someone holding back on a laugh and immediately know I'm fucked. I see Clove in a similar position to me, leaning on one arm but her other is covering her mouth. "Clove.." I growl. "I am going to get you!" She screams and jumps up, not nearly as disheveled as me. I also get up, struggling with the snow slipping from underneath me. I follow her raven black hair to the left as she tries to go around the house but she decides against it and tries to jump the fence but I smirk as I catch up with her and grab her around her waist and pull her down and we tumble to the ground.

"I got you now" I smirk, even though she is the one on top of me. She shakes her head.

"I _have _you now." Clove smirks and jumps to the side of me and pushes me over (when did she get so strong!?) and into a small ditch. Small meaning not very deep yet it is long and wide enough for me to fit in. I land with a thump. "He's ready!" Clove yells over at someone, but I can't see them. All I see is a big red top of a present, like a lid to a present. But it is red with pink polka dots and ribbon on it. I see Katniss's head pop out from behind it with a smirk.

"Great!" She says happily. Before I register what's happening they pop the lid on and it goes pitch black. Of course I try to fight it but they seem to have it screwed on.

"Clove!" I growl.

"Damn Cato. You should lose some weight you weight a million pounds!" She says and I feel a slight jerk and I don't think I'm on land anymore.

"Clove? Katniss? What are your two doing? You guys!" I plead them. 'Thump' Now I'm on land again. I close my eyes tight scared of what comes to be next…

**_~Third Person P.O.V~_**

Marvel and Cato have been brought back inside the living room, Marvel doesn't know what's in the box and Cato doesn't know where he is.

"Here's your present Marvel." Clove says motioning to the huge box to her right. She slightly opens the box.

"Here's _your _present Cato" She whispers. Clove then opens the box and lets Cato see the light.

"He's my present!" The boys yell in unison.

"Oh wait!" Clove says leaning over between the boys and grabbing something off the coffee table. "This is the other part." She smirks and smacks him with the piece of cake he hid from her.

"Clove I am going to beat you!" Cato says as she jumps over the couch and towards the door.

"Shit! It's locked!" Clove says and Cato smirks running after her. Clove manages to get the door open and it slams into the wall but Cato grabs her before she can run away.

"I _have_ you now!" Cato smirks. Katniss, clears her throat purposefully and both district two tributes snap their heads over to her. Katniss looks clearly above both, Cato and Clove's heads and points. Both of them look up and Marvel holds back a snort, hanging above them is mistletoe. Clove's eyes widen and her face flushes but Cato smirks and looks down at her. "Pucker up!" He says leaning in. Luckily as he does this he lets go of her, Clove screams bloody murder and sprints away.

"Haha rejected by Clove!" Marvel says falling on the couch with laughter, and that's when everyone else starts to burst out in laughter. Cato pouts as he was left in the doorway.

**_Da end. How'd you all like it? Now I'm going to be mean and ask for four more reviews till I update. Alright, then. Hope you enjoyed. _**


	5. Turth or DARE?

Clove and Willow are upside down against a wall trying to see who will give up first, both being from career districts neither decides to give up soon so they are turning red from the blood rushing to their heads.

"Your faces are almost as red as Foxy's hair!" Katniss laughs but Foxy glares.

"I like your hair." Rue says, what a little angle. Foxy smiles at her, who could resist such a young child? Clove glares at Willow and bumps her over by using her hip yet stays balanced herself.

"Cheater!" Willow says as she is now right side up. Clove starts to turn right side up as well.

"I don't cheat, I see opportunities and I use them."The raven haired girl states. Willow rolls her eyes.

"Really? This is what we're doing you guys?" Glimmer sighs. "We're so lame"

"Well what do you suppose we do then blondie?" Clove snaps and is elbowed by Willow.

"Manners" She scolds.

"I'm from district two, do or die. Manners= Die No Manners Just Kill= Do." Rue looks over at the dark haired girl terrified.

"Clove!" Katniss scolds her again.

"I mean we all live happily in a castle and never do anything?" Clove tries but only receives a glare from Katniss. "Well can't hide the world from her forever" Clove shrugs rolling her eyes.

"I know!" Glimmer squeals. They all look at her pointedly. "We could play truth or dare!" For a answer she receives groans, no's, boos, and someone even threw there shoe at her.

"Can I have that back?" Clove asks casually as if she didn't just throw it at Glimmer. Glimmer gives it back reluctantly. Clove gets up and heads to the off-white door in the small empty (except for the tributes) bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Glimmer asks genuinely hurt that Clove is leaving.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist I'm just getting water." She says and walks out of the room.

"Okay, who wants to start?" Glimmer says.

"I will, I guess" Little Rue says. She spins a bottle Katniss stole from Hatmitch earlier and it lands on.. Foxy.

"Foxy, truth or dare?"

"Dare" That was unexpected. Rue thinks a minute then sighs.

"Go find some more of the tributes and kidnap them then bring them here to play with us." Rue states. Everyone just looks at her like 'Really?' but then Rue explains. "If we want this to be really _good _then we need more players" They contemplate that for a little before they all agree to it. Foxy shrugs then hops towards the door.

"Be back in a few" She says leaving the room.

"I'll go now!" Glimmer states. She looks around the room looking at them all, judging what to do and who she thinks will be fun to 'torture'. She spins the bottle hoping it will land on Katniss so she can ask about Loverboy, but it lands on her fellow career. "Willow, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Willow says instantly. Suddenly, there is music coming from the hallway, you can clearly here it because Foxy left the door slightly cracked open.

"Fergalicious step…" We here one stomp, there is more than one person but they stomp at the same time. "Fergalicious step…" Now you can clearly see the two blondes and light brown haired boys in a line stomping on cue (whenever she sings step), it looks like there doing that one Egyptian line dance. "Fergalicious step dep dep dep dep dep…" Now you can see a pissed Clove in the back of the line with a cup of water. She walks to the other side of the room so she is facing the boys now. Cato is first in line followed by Peeta then Marvel.

Clove holds her water in her right hand. She slaps the black phone out of Cato's hand. "Whoops didn't see ya' there" She says her face emotionless. Now the music a fuzzy but you can still hear it.

"Clove!" The boys whine in unison. She then puts her glass of water in her left hand and stares right into their eyes, smirking, she starts pouring it onto the phone that's landed on the carpeted ground. The boys mouths hang open while the girls on the other side of the room try not to die from laughing so hard.

"You're welcome" She says suddenly perking up fluttering her eyelashes at them then goes back to her spot in the smaller circle. There is a round of applause before they meet up with the others.

"I thought you guys were over that?" Katniss asks.

"Well now were gonna have to be, huh Clove?" Marvel asks. She nods enthusiastically and Cato punches her playfully in the arm.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely, but entertainingly interrupted. You have to kiss the next guy who walks through that door." Glimmer says.

Marvel thinks of getting back up just so he can walk through that door he looks over at Glimmer and she looks like there is steam coming from her ears so he decides against it.

Just then Thresh walks in. Willow looks to Glimmer who wiggles her eyebrows, Willow just shrugs and stands up. She stops Thresh at the doorway and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"WHAT!?" The others all scream in unison.

"You said kiss, not anywhere in particular" Willow smirks evilly.

"Truth or Dare then?" Thresh asks looking a little relieved.

"Yep now come sit so I can pick the next person." Willow says going back to her seat. She flicks the bottle with her nail making Glimmer gasp which makes Clove roll her eyes and concludes with Cato snorting at his district partners attitude. Rue watches the chain reaction along with Marvel, Willow, Peeta, Katniss, and Thresh.

It lands on…


	6. Wait cooler then me?

A Glarvel One Shot

Based on Bruno Mar's Cooler Then Me

**_I'm still working on truth or dare so here is just a random one shot. _**

**_Based in Modern Times. This one isn't really funny but I'm working on a more comedic one right now. P.S. This is the very first one-shot/song-fic I had ever written and I haven't really given it a once over since I made it sooo.. I am sorry if it sucks. P.P.S ( Is that really a thing?) Check out my first Fanfiction When Wind Meets Fire. I will love you guys forever if you read and reviewed!  
_**

Marvels POV

_You got designer shades, just to hide your face and you wear them around like you're cooler than me. And you never say "Hey" or remember my name but it's probably cause you think your cooler than me. _

Marvel walked into the corridor of the small highschool of district 1. It was small but when you got in you would know why, everything sparkled or glimmered. He walked to his locker smiling to a group of girls as he passed them. He could hear their giggles behind him. He smirked proudly as he opened his locker. Just then he noticed everyone's stares turned from him to the door. Guys drooling and girls admiring or glaring.

Marvel knew exactly who it was, it was the girl he had been chasing for the past 4 years of highschool. Glimmer. She was the goddess of the school and he was pretty sure that almosy anyone would give their life to save Glimmers. She walked down the hall with her golden locks flowing behind her almost like it was in slow motion. She was the golden girl.

_You got your high brow, Shoes on your feet and you wear them around like they aint shhh, but you don't know the way that you look when your steps make that much noise, shh! I got you all figured out, you need everyones eyes just to feel seen, behind your make up, nobody knows who you really are who do you think that you are?_

Her heels clicked as she walked down the hall, complete silence from the rest of us. We all watched her walking down the hall with her two followers. She seemed to be scamming threw us and had a wide grin on her face. Her steps loud so that everyone knew she was there. Her smokey makeuped face looked over to Marvel and he let a small grin escape, which only widened her smile but she quickly looked away. He couldn't help but see the faintest of blushes on her face.

_If I could write you a song, and make you fall in love I would already have you up under my arm. I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this. But you probably won't. You think you're cooler than me._

Marvel started to daydream:

He was sitting on a silver stool with a black seat, singing Glimmer a song and she looked absolutely love struck. He smiled and threw the guitar over his shoulder getting off the bench and walking over to her. He threw his arm over his shoulder and started walking out of the room. "Oh Marvel!" Glimmer said.

"Marvel!" Marvel heard again but was confused, this wasn't the sweet soft voice of Glimmer, it was harsh and loud. "Marvel!" Marvel was snapped out of his dream.

"Yeah, what? Huh?" He said a bit shaken up.

"Stop drooling over Glimmer and lets get to class" His friend Bruce said abruptly pulling him. Marvel sighed and looked back one last time. *A boy can dream can't he?*

~ENDING~


	7. Truth or Dare Part Two

**_Sorry this has taken forever! This chapter may be M rated… just warning. ShadowAbsol13- Sorry, I didn't know. Cooler than me by Mike Posner but Bruno Mars version. _**

Clove!

Willow smirks but her façade falters a bit when Clove returns it.

"Sing I'm a little teapot" Willow says pausing for dramatic effect, "_with _the hand motions" Clove grumbles something under her breath while reluctantly getting up.

"I'm a little smartass, short and thin. Here is my mouth," She points to her mouth before putting it on her hip. "here is my knife." She slyly took out a hidden knife and positioned her arm like a handle. "When I get all worked up I will shout… Piss me off I'll cuss you out!" Clove sang a deadly kind of sweet. Willow shrank back a bit.

"Clove! Now you've scared everyone!" Cato complained. "You were supposed to wait till we get to two!"

"You poor baby" Clove remarked, making a point to roll her eyes while she sat.

"I don't want to go to two" Marvel whispered to Glimmer, covering his mouth but eyeing the pair from district two carefully.

"It's okay" Glimmer cooed to her district partner patting his back.

"ANNNYYWAY" Katniss said, uncomfortable with the careers behavior. "Clove it's your turn to spin."

"No shit Sherlock" Clove responds blasé with the fact of the bottle gets to pick her next victim. She slaps the bottle and waits as it spins…

Thresh.

Clove's brow furrows.

"What to do.. what to do…" She ponders. Rue does her best attempt of a smirk and crawls over to Clove whispering in her ear, everyone leans in and Rue glares at them and they act like nothing happened so Rue continues. Clove's confused expression grows into a smirk. "I think I'll keep you around kid." She says to Rue and dismisses her with a wave of her hand.

"Thresh, truth or dare?" Clove asks coolly.

"Dare" He responds unfazed.

"There are two parts of this dare, first rate the girls in the room 1-12."

"Glimmer, 5 1/2" Her mouth dropped open in shock and Clove her hardest not to laugh because she knew she would probably get something lower. "Rue, 6 since you're like 12 years old." Rue nodded to him in understanding. "Foxy 7, Willow 9, Katniss 5, Clove… 5. Not because you're not pretty but because you scare the shit out of me." Clove smirked, but her face faltered a bit. Rue gave her knowing look.

"Do I have to?" Clove asked Rue in somewhat of a plead. Everyone waited in great interest at what Clove was going to say for the second part of the dare. Rue nodded.

"Yes, you do." She confirmed. A look of annoyance appeared on the female tribute of two as she sighed.

"Fine." Clove said. "Youhavetokissthegirlonthelipsforthreesecondswiththelowestrating" She mumbled quickly. Thresh raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked. Clove glared at him, her face reddening with anger or embarrassment, no one was sure.

"You have to kiss the girl on the lips for three seconds with the lowest rating!" She growled.

Cato's mouth dropped open and Glimmer snickered at the girl with raven hair.

"Thresh got game today!" Marvel hooted pumping his fist in the air making Katniss face-palm at his stupidity.

"Hey! It was seven minutes in heaven!" Rue whined.

"You wanna keep that tongue? I suggest shutting up." Clove said in a fake sweet voice. Rue nodded vigorously not saying a word.

"What!?" Cato managed to finally find words through his shock. Clove rolled her eyes at the arrogance of her district partner. Thresh seemed unfazed by this as he got up and made his way to Clove.

"You touch her, you die." Cato growled slightly getting up, shielding Clove from Thresh.

"Cato, shut up." Glimmer snapped pulling him away. Thresh hesitated before going on his knees and leaning forward to kiss Clove, they held the kiss for the three seconds need be and broke away.

"That's it you're a dead man!" Cato growled pulling away from Glimmer's grip and chasing after Thresh, who was already running out of the door. Everybody looked over to Clove who was looking around the room with a 'I didn't do it look' on her face.

"What? I didn't do it!" She said.

"Yes you did!" They all chanted together. Clove crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

**_~The end, sorry it's short and boring. Don't you just love over-protective Clato? Are there any requests… I can't think of anything. P.S. I'm obviously a Clato shipper so please don't say Glato love story or something like that, thank you.~_**


	8. Kiss it all better

Kiss it All Better…

**_Sad Clato song-fic… I own nothing. _**

_He sits in his cell, and he lays on his bed. Covers his head and closes his eyes. He sees a smoking gun, and the coward he ran. And in his arms the bleeding love of his life._

He looks around the cold cell, his new room. It's not really a cell but it might as well be. The white walls seem to try to blind him, district thirteen seems like a prison to him. All of it.

Cato sits on his bed, elbows on his knees as he holds his heads and closes his eyes trying to rid of the terrible thoughts in his mind. But there it is, the gun rising up and the loudest boom goes off and she falls in a heap to the ground.

The gun smokes and the person holding it is shot immediately, he wishes differently though, that he could suffer just as Cato is now. It all seems like slow motion, making it worse.

He ran towards her and drops to his knees. She is curled up in fatal position facing the ground. He turns her around.

"Clove!" He yells even though she is right there she seems so distant. The look in her eyes tells him she knows she is dying, the worse death. "Clove!" His voice cracks this time as he cradles her, holding her head to his chest and rocking her ever so slowly.

The whole war has seemed to stop, just to watch them.

_And She cried, "Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault, love, you didn't know, you didn't know"_

She inhales a sharp breath.

"Cato, Cato please. Kiss it all better. I-I'm not ready. I-I can't…" She trails off, her eyes closing. Cato shakes her and she opens her eyes again, even though they looked pained it is a relief to see them.

_Her hands so cold, and he kisses her face and says "Everything will be alright." He noticed the gun and rage grew inside, he'll avenge his lover tonight._

"You're not- you're not going anywhere. We're going to be fine, just please stay with me." He stutters and he can feel the tears biting at his eyes to free themselves. He tries to blink them back but it is no use and they fall freely. Her hands so cold to the touch it hurts him.

"I-I'm not ready to go." She pleads quietly. "Please, Cato, please. Kiss it all better." She says. He's never heard her beg for anything, never. That's when he starts to breakdown.

"Clove you're not going! You're not going!" He yells to her but despite his efforts he can tell in her eyes that her life is slipping away. He doesn't care if he is crying, or if all of panem is watching. He does as she wishes and tries to kiss away the bad, kiss away the death starting to form.

It doesn't work, of course.

"Please, kill me Cato. It hurts." She says closing her eyes tensely.

"No!" He hollers at her and she slightly retreats, as much as a dying girl can.

"Please…" She whispers, and he knows by the look of pleading in her eyes he must obey.

He picks up her knife, only a few inches away. He looks her in the eye, full of regret and sorrow before stabbing her chest right in the heart and twisting the blade to the side, killing her.

They were so close to freedom, so close to going home and living a life. One without the games, one where they could be truly free and no worries about if their children would ever be reaped.

Clove didn't want children. She said she disliked them but he knows she really does enjoy their company. She wasn't convinced they were a couple either but since she was pleading for him to _kiss _it all better he knew she… she loved him.

He felt almost conflicted. Did he love her? Yes. But there was no such thing in two so how could he? He didn't know, it just happened. He looks at his lover's dead form, her eyes still open and petrified and frankly it makes things so much worse.

Gently he closes her eyes and realizes,

death has taken her away from him… _forever_.


	9. Friends or BESTFRIENDS?

**_Friends or Best Friend?_**

**_I thought after something sad, you guys should have something happy to cheer you up. Inspired by those things that say what friends and best friends do. Hunger Games in Highschool. Clove and her besties. _**

_FRIENDS: Meet your boy/girl friend and say nice to meet you._

_BESTFRIENDS: Meet your boy/girl friend and scare the BLEEP out of him/her _

Ever so sneakily, Clove made her way down the grand hall of Panem High. She had to pass all the districts to get to her assigned district, which was two, but she has other plans as of now.

Once she spotted her brunette friend talking to the fiery haired girl that she thought was from district five.

The girl spotted her almost immediately but Clove put one finger on her mouth to signal her to not say a word, the looked away as quick as she looked over and continued listening to Katniss, the brunette, speak.

Clove swung her backpack over her shoulder swiftly and snuck over to them, she was mere centimeters from Katniss now. Katniss' backpack was on the ground so Clove went right up behind her friend, standing on her tiptoes she whispered, "Boo"

Katniss shrieked and the flame headed girl along with the raven haired girl burst out laughing, receiving strange looks from their fellow schoolmates but, frankly, not caring.

_FRIENDS: Ask why you're crying. _

_BESTFRIENDS: Already have a shovel ready to bury the loser who made you cry. _

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Asked the flame headed girl, whose name I learned to be Finch.

Rue sat there, sobs racking her body as she tried to hold back to speak but couldn't manage it, it just made it worse.

Rue was only a freshman and crying in the hallways of Panem High, especially in District 11 was not unheard of- just something not expected.

Clove walked in, one hand behind her back she moved the others away from the sobbing girl.

"Rue, I don't need to know the details. I don't need to know what your relationship was with this person or what even happened. I just want to know one thing." She paused and Rue looked up at her for the first time, slightly nodded. "I need a name and a district and class number" Clove smirked holding out the shovel that was now visible from behind her back to the little girl.

Rue cracked a smile, and so did the surrounding others.

_FRIENDS: Help you when you fall. _

_BESTFRIENDS: Continues walking while saying, "Walk much dumbass?" _

Clove and Finch walked down the hallway, the two girls had gotten much closer then when they first meant freshman year.

Clove walked with her backpack lazily slung over her shoulder and Finch was empty handed as her backpack was in the class room.

"I know, she can be quiet the bitch but she just needs a friend." Clove says sighing, they were talking of Glimmer, who, still hadn't figured they were trying to be her friends, not outshine her.

"You're always so nice." Finch slightly shudders while saying this as if it disgusted her. Clove sticks her leg out to trip the redhead, it works.

Finch goes tumbling but Clove keeps walking as if she did nothing.

"Walk much dumbass?" She smirks looking back at her friend, who is getting up.

_FRIENDS: Give you there umbrella. _

_BESTFRIENDS: Steal your umbrella and yell "Run BEEP run!" _

The two brunettes made their way to the well known school. After hearing the car beep twice, signaling it was locked, they started making their way to the back door of the school.

The weather had been gloomy all morning and neither of them were up for a second shower today, luckily, Katniss brought her umbrella just in case.

"I don't know why you're so paranoid; it's not going to rain." Clove said, walking beside her close friend.

"You never know." Katniss stated, just then the rain started. At first it was only a little but soon it was pouring buckets. "See!" Katniss tried to yell over the rain, struggling to open her umbrella.

Clove snagged the umbrella from her and place her hands on either side of it. She then lift one leg up, as if kneeing something, and slammed the umbrella down hard on her leg. There was a crack making it final the umbrella was broken.

"Clove!" Katniss shrieked, pulling up her grey hoodie that covered the peach shirt she wore.

"What?" Clove asked innocently, throwing the umbrella over her shoulder. "Come on, dancing in the rain!" Clove said and she took off in a dancing run. "Run bitch, RUN!" Clove was smiling like an idiot as her friend chased her towards the school, both getting soaked to the bone.

_FRIENDS: Wipe your tears when you cry. _

_BESTFRIENDS: Go up to him and say, "It's because your gay, isn't it?" _

Glimmer cried in the hallway of Panem High, ignoring the fact that most people would be in class by now, as did her friends; Finch, Katniss, Rue, and Clove.

Rue gently wiped a tear from Glimmer's cheek as Finch put her golden locks into a mid-high pony tail. Katniss sat beside the blonde.

"He's just a jackass" She said soothingly to her friend. Clove kneeled in front of Glimmer, watching the others.

She couldn't help herself when she saw the heartbreaker start to walk out of the classroom door, the hallway was practically empty anyway.

She blocked his way of the door and he looked down at her, a dumb smirk on his face. She crossed her arms, leaning on her left hip a bit more and tilting her head to the left a bit so her mid-night black high pony swished to the left.

"It's because your gay isn't it?" She asked him. He looked shocked but she just walked away.

_FRIENDS: Think your insane for jumping off a rooftop onto a trampoline._

_BESTFRIENDS: Are right there with you. _

The girls climbed atop the roof, all eight of them. From left to right; Madge, Glimmer, Annie, Katniss, Clove, Johanna, Finch, Rue, and Prim.

They linked hands, ready to do or die.

"Ready" Called Clove, who was in the middle and would be starting the chain reaction. It was there last year and the girls had been through _everything _together but the last thing on their bucket list was to jump off the roof onto the Everdeen's trampoline linking hands.

She didn't wait for any of the other seven girls to answer, the blonde boy shook his head from the ground and the boy Clove knew to be Rue's cousin waited anxiously on the ground in case anything had gone wrong. Peeta with a watchful eye over Katniss and Marvel, who was like a brother to everyone was there too.

The girls jumped off the trampoline all part of a chain reaction and landed with a screech of the trampoline, safely, signaling the end of High School years.

**_Did I make you guys cry in the chapter called Kiss It All Better then smile in Friends or BESTFRIENDS? If so then, yay, if not then, pooh. I just noticed that the falling one was with the umbrella thing.. fixing that. _**


	10. Assassian

Assassin

This is set to where the hunger games characters are in high school, modern times. This is not about an assassin but the _game _assassin. YAY!

It's down to just our small group of friends; Thresh, Finch, Rue, Prim, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Madge, Finnick, Annie, Marvel, Glimmer, Johanna, Enobaria, Brutus, Cato, and last and most competitive Clove; me.

Okay, so not so small. Seventeen people, no biggie.

I walk into chemistry anxiously. Cato's in this class. He has me on his pin. Oh. I should probably explain.

Assassin is the game we're playing; this is where everyone gets a pin and that pin has someone's name on it. You try and steal that persons pin and then you try to get there person and so on. It is quite simple but so exhilarating.

"NOOOOO!" I smirk as I hear the howl of Glimmer in the hallway. Her pin must have been taken, Thresh had her. I know who everyone has because they either told me or I found out by being attacked or just watching them attack.

It goes;

ThreshPrimAnniePeetaMarvelJohannaBrutusEnobariaFinch(poor girl)RueCatomeKatnissThresh if that makes sense. Finnick was the first one out as his pretty little girlfriend, Annie, had him. No one else knows though so I think I am good. For example, Cato doesn't know Rue is about to get him out. Wait! What?

"Cato!" Why did you just help him? I mentally scold myself. He looks up alert and see's Rue reaching over for his pin, which is on the collar of his shirt. He dashes out of the way before she can get it.

"Why'd you help him?!" She seethes. That's when Finch comes and takes Rue's pin from her shoe without her noticing. I start to laugh as Finch ways it around in the air in victory behind poor Rue. "What's so…" she trails off looking behind her, her eyes bulging.

FinchCato

"It's only two minutes into first period and already two people have their pins stolen." I say.

"Soon you will too." Cato smirks devilishly, making the tips of his hands tap the table in anticipation.

"Maybe I should switch seats with Glimmer today…" I say wearily looking at Cato. He laughs at me and pats the desk beside his. I sigh and slip into the chair, holding my pin for life.

"You can't puppy guard." He states.

"Oh but I can." I smirk.

"Katniss!" I yell over to the other brunette who talks to Peeta. She looks over her shoulder then sees who is talking to her and smiles. She doesn't know I have her and I plan to make my move.

I run over to the couple. "We need to get to P.E. he is going to kick our asses if we don't get there!" I tell her innocently holding her shoulders to emphasize my need, she doesn't know that I've already stolen the pin from the side of the collar of her shirt. I wave it teasingly at Peeta behind Katniss and he looks at me in pure shock but I just return it with a smirk.

"I can't believe you!" Katniss fumes. I laugh at her.

"All if fair in pins and wars." I reply to her happily waving my pin in her face. I sit in the locker room on the bench as Katniss paces back and forth.

"When did you steal it?" She asks, stopping momentarily.

"When I was telling you how _urgently _we needed to get to P.E." I smirk.

I smirk as she storms out of the room. She won't be mad for long, but it's better for her to walk it off alone.

"Marvel, Brutus, Enobaria, Rue, Glimmer, Prim, Katniss, Annie, and Finnick are out" Peeta announces at lunch. Choruses of groans are heard around the table and I mentally make my list again.

ThreshPeetaJohannaFinchCatomeThresh

Wow… that deescalated quickly… and it's only lunch. Once the anoucment is finished Johanna practically jumps across the table and rips Finch's pin from her sleeve. She laughs victoriously and Cato scoots away inconspicuously.

ThreshPeetaJohanna CatoMeThresh

Peeta yelps as Thresh grabs his pin from his pant leg under the table.

ThreshJohannaCatoMeThresh

I made it to top four. I guess it's not really hard though because Cato is the loudest person alive and you can hear him from a mile away.

The rest of the day is tedious. Thresh doesn't know I have him but it won't be long till he figures out that Johanna has Cato and not him. I have to make my move. Now.

"Thresh" I whisper elbowing his arm. We're in math together and I'm not paying attention per usual.

"Hmm?" He asks lazily, it appears he's been dozing off. Hey, maybe this'll be easy. I lean in closer.

"Can you help me with this question; Ms. Trinket talks like she spends all day sucking helium out of balloons then swallowed a whole squirrel."

He laughs lightly at my assessment.

"Sure" He says leaning over to see my text book. He starts to explain boring stuff and I reach for his pin but he catches my wrist. "Not so quick, girly." He grins cheekily.

"Damn." I mutter partially irritated that I didn't know he knew. He throws his head back in laughter making us get strange looks from the people around us.

"Ms. Kentwell, Mr. Heighm. Is there something you would like to say to the rest of us?" Our teacher, squeals.

Both of us freeze, petrified by the eyes of the other students. Thresh still holds my left wrist like a lifeline. My chance, he's distracted. I snatch away his pin and he looks at me in shock. I throw my head back in laughter.

"Yes, there is Ms. Trinket thanks for asking." I say standing and facing the class. "I, Clove Kentwell, have made it to final three in assassin." Everyones faces light up and a applause is heard as Thresh grumbles to himself under his breath.

Okay so there is three of us left. Cato, Johanna, and I. A smirk forms on my face as a thought hits me.

Johanna has Cato. _Johanna _has _Cato. _

"Yes!" I say, receiving strange looks from the people who pass by me. They're not used to seeing my happy, or smile for a fact. I shoot daggers at them, "What?!" I spit and they scurry off. Then another thought hits me.

Shit. I have _Johanna. _Shit, shit, and… well… HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

Johanna is also _very _competitive.

"NO! YOU BITCH" I smirk as I hear Cato bellow from the other side of the hallway.

I walk up to them, clutching my hip which has my pin clipped onto the belt holder of my dark blue skinny jeans.

"Nope!" I say popping the p in my sentence. "Just strategic and-"

"A bitch." Cato finishes a bitter smirk etched on his features. I can see Johanna smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Yes, a bitch. But so am I" I smirk facing towards Johanna. We get in ready positions to fight. We both pounce at the same time and Cato scrambles out of our way, hitting the lockers.

Johanna pins me down.

"Soooo." She says casually, as casually as you can when you're pinning your best friend to the floors of your school. "Where is it?" she asks.

"Why would I tell you?!" I smirk leaning up a bit but she slams me back to the floor.

"Clove…" She growls. I flip our positions and I can almost feel the twinkle in my eye as I see her pin on her lanyard. I snatch it and jump up in victory.

"YYYYYEEEEEESSSS!" I sing jumping around like a idiot but I could care less right now.

Cato embraces me in a hug and something unexpected happens. He kisses me. It's just a peck, but it was a kiss. Thankfully no one saw it; Johanna is too busy yelling profanities at herself. We pull away awkwardly and that is when Katniss and most the rest of the gang runs up and congratulates me.

I laugh at them as we all embrace in a large group huttle, even Johanna has picked herself up off the floor and mumbled a congrats. I laugh at her.

"Thanks Jo"

**_~The end. Sorry the ending is stupid and the Clato I just had to add.~_**


End file.
